


Bubbling

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Lee Seung Gil, Gay Male Character, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Just the average night at Phichit’s place.[Prompt 27:  A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips]





	Bubbling

Phichit is such a flirt. What is amusing about this is that he is the asexual one, whereas Seung Gil is the allosexual (he’s gay) one; and you would think that being asexual might mean Phichit wouldn’t be flirty. But that’s because asexuality isn’t that simple, and it’s possible to be shy and a bit of a prude when you’re not ace (like Seung Gil; he really struggles with flirting and romance), and a complete flirt when you are.

Anyway, Phichit is a total flirt. He loves to make kissy faces at Seung Gil and cuddle up to him in public, kissing his cheek and making him blush. He’s also a big fan of sexual innuendo, to the point that his rude jokes make Seung Gil groan and smack himself in the forehead. Because Phichit isn’t sex repulsed like a lot of asexual people; he is sex neutral, meaning he actually likes sex sometimes, but is more interested in the emotional connection with Seung Gil that they have when they make love. And as much as Phichit can infuriate him with his silliness, Seung Gil loves to make love with him too.

One evening, they’re sat on the couch at Phichit’s place when Phichit slings his arm across his shoulders and pulls Seung Gil close. He kisses his cheek.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Phichit says, nuzzling his ear with his nose.

Seung Gil raises his eyebrows. “I’m okay. As I thought was obvious.”

Phichit is looking at him, and his voice is almost a taunt as he raises an eyebrow and a grin bubbles on his lips and says, “I love you, do you know that? Hey, Seung, do you… fancy going to my room?”

And Seung Gil looks at his boyfriend, his eyes trailing down his torso to see a not-so-suspicious bulge in his jeans, and he smiles. “Flirt.”

“You love it though.”

“Yeah… I do,” Seung Gil says, kissing Phichit.

And he takes his hand and lets Phichit lead him through his apartment and into the bedroom.


End file.
